


Ghost Coffee

by Daegaer



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Coffee, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Worksafe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-31 02:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12666639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: Schuldig's had a rough night.





	Ghost Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2017 Weiss Kreuz vs Saiyuki "Last Dance" Battle.

"So you're a ghost now?" Farfarello said, raising an eyebrow.

"Rough night," Schuldig moaned. He tried to pick up the fallen ibuprofen and moaned again as it fell once more through his incorporeal fingers. "Please don't let me have an eternal hangover."

"Shouldn't you have chains to rattle and a torn shroud?" Farfarello asked, sucking down a soya extra-frothy cappuccino. "And be haunting somewhere else than Starbucks?"

"Sometimes a guy just wants an enormous sweet coffeeish drink," Schuldig said hollowly. " _Crawford's_ gone the traditional route."

"Yeah?"

"It really was a rough night. He's haunting McDonalds."

Farfarello shuddered. That _was_ horrific.


End file.
